godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardun
Ardun or First Crown Prince of the Heavenly Realm is a member of The Princes of Natak, otherwise known as Deities/Gods of War. He is also the strongest fighter and the de facto leader. Appearance The prince has long white hair a crown on his head, wears a blue necklace, and has a long scar running diagonally down his face. He wears a cloak over his jacket which has an omega symbol on it. His coat is black with yellow rims and he has an athletic build. Personality The prince is extremely serious and tries to follow and enforce the rules. He is very stern and is fine with carrying out execution if someone breaks one of the rules of heaven. He is also protective of his family as seen when he told Il Pyo "how dare you attempt to kill my little brother" and attacked him. Like Jin Mo-Ri he also crave for a good fight, even abandoning a chance to finish his mission just to fight The Monkey King. He also hold respect for strong people no matter where they hailed from, praising Jin Mo-Ri despite him being a "mere monster" and "King of Savages". Plot The Prince first appears when the fake king is about to release Jin Mo-Ri, while he does that the Prince kills him using a large object that resembles a hammer. He then proceeds to say that Lee Soo-Jin is a wanted prisoner with the penalty of death. Lee Soo-Jin then attempts to seal his powers but is blocked by a object that he wears and then asks his Younger brother "if this is the key". Commenting on how the power is arrogant. He then is given the gourd by his brother. Next he engages in combat with Lee Soo-Jin and punches her but is blocked by her key and the redirected punch causes a large explosion nearby. After this he attempts to destroy the gourd but to no avail even with his extreme power. He is then attacked by Park Il-Pyo with fire but is able to easily block it. He next activates "danger level one" and tells everybody to no longer underestimate them. He is next seen intervening when Park Il-Pyo is about to kill the Heavenly Prince. The attack causes a large explosion. Afterwards he says, "How dare you try to kill my little brother". He commanded the heavenly realm's force to attack the monsters, only to be shocked by Jin Mo-Ri's one man show using his clones. He engaged in a three-way battle against both Jin Mo-Ri and Lee Soo-Jin before sealing the later in Eternal Binding Beads. He then engaged a battle one-on-one against The Monkey King, who narrowly defeated him by putting a shard of copy of Ruyi Jingu inside his body. He tried to suicide by turning himself and Jin Mo-Ri into rocks, only for Lee Soo-Jin to kick him down below. He is mentioned after his death by The King, who wanted to use Jin Tae-Jin to replace Natak, as the God of Combat. Abilities The Prince is extremely powerful. He effortlessly killed the fake monkey king and seems to be one of the most powerful characters shown so far in the story. He has been shown to be on par with The Monkey King and was even capable of overpowering him during in most parts of their fight. Superhuman Strength: The Prince has shown a vast amount of physical strength for example, he has blown a large crater with the mere power of his punches. His strength is said to be on par with Uma. Superhuman Speed: The Prince has shown remarkable speed, several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appeared near them in an instant. He has been shown to counter Il-Pyo's extremely rapid attacks with little to no difficulty, even after he powered up. His true speed is most likely beyond hypersonic and is said to be on par if not higher than Uma, Lee Soo-Jin, Park Il-Pyo, and is equivalent with The Monkey King. Superhuman Durability: Because The Prince's body is made of Barbadium he has very strong durability as shown when he took attacks from foes such as Lee Soo-Jin, and The Monkey King without showing flinching and showing pain. His body only cracked slightly after being hit by the Ruyi Jingu after multiple hits in the same place. It can't however, withstand attacks that come from the inside of his body. Superhuman Endurance: The Prince has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. He laughed of Jin Mo-Ri hitting him repeatedly with copy of Ruyi Jingu while his body had cracked from Ruyi Jingu's shard. Despite the pain, he still have enough left to use Battle God's Final Scream and Pertrification. Superhuman Agility: He is agile enough change fighting position in mid-air while evading multiple attacks at once. Terrakinesis: He is freely able to control and manipulate earth (soil, rocks, clay, iron, etc.) such as making a giant hand out of rocks and forming a sort of boulder on Lee Soo-Jin's leg to prevent her from stopping the Nephilim's attacks from reaching Mihu. Divine Technique Earth Techniques So far he has used three earth techniques, all of which are unnamed. Battle God's Final Scream: This seems to be an ultimate attack of the First Crown Prince but it's effects weren't seen as the Monkey King easily countered it before he could complete the attack. Pertrification: He is able to turn himself and whoever he touches to stone, this is however used as a last resort to take out whoever defeats him. Combined Techniques Only one combined technique is shown to date which he performs with his brothers. Basaltic Hammer: A giant hammer formed by the princes by combining ice, earth, and lava to form a hammer. This hammer is held in a giant rock arm created by the First Crown Prince, who is also the one who swing the hammer. Uma said that she was defeated by this technique in the past, so it can be assumed that this hammer is very powerful and capable of mass destruction. Also, First Crown Prince boasted that this hammer is the strongest substance known on earth, while the minotaurs were worried the hammer's force would have break Oraeguk to pieces.. Weapons : This weapon has the appearance of a Wheel of Samasara, every alternate loop has a handle that the user can hold onto. It is strong enough to block an attack from the clone of Ruyi Jingu Bang repeatedly and was even strong enough to break a clone of it. *'Pyrokinesis': As the name suggest it is capable of creating fire to enhance its attacks and similar to Ruyi Jingu relies on a command, "Burn". : This weapon has the appearance of dual daggers made out of lightning. It is strong to easily cut through, Jin Mo-Ri, Ruyi Jingu Bang and the entire planet of the Sage Realm with ease albeit Mo-ri was able to block it before it completely destroyed the Sage Realm. *'Electrokinesis': As the name suggest it is capable of creating lightning or electricity to enhance its attacks and possess great cutting power. : A mystical item from heavenly realm. Its appearance is a black-green beads in form of necklace. When activated it creates a powerful seal that not even gods can escape from. The seal looks like a giant spherical barrier whose boundariers are connected by the beads. Gallery Hyunmoo_Hammer.png|Hyunmoo Hammer Petrification.png|Petrification Golem4.png|Summon Golem Golem5.png|Golem Fafa Trivia * He and his brothers seems to be based of the Third Lotus Prince Nehza, each having his characteristics. Also, like Nehza, the First Crown Prince also lost in a fight to the Monkey King. Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Strength Group Category:Gods Category:Characters